Running Away From Destiny
by sailormoonluver101
Summary: Set in R season. Serena can't take the pain Darien put on her. Scouts kick her out of the group. Serena runs away, hoping to never come back. But will she? R
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Here is another story! Oh, liveforDBZ, thank u 4 the advice. That really helped!

(Outside)

Serena's eyes were tearing up as she watched Darien drive away with another girl. "I guess he really doesn't love me anymore." Serena thought. "Serena, stop thinking about yourself and start thinking of Rini!" Raye scolded. "I'll try…" Serena said as her voice was beginning to break. She was depressed all day.

(Next day)

"Class, I want you to write a poem for and hour and 30 minutes." Ms. Haruna commanded. Serena picked up her bunny pencil and started to write her heart out. _ An hour and 30 minutes later…_ "And…stop." Ms. Haruna said. "Amy, take the poems up and put them in the class folder," Ms. Haruna said. "We will be sharing the poems tomorrow. Class dismissed." As Serena was walking back home, her beeper went off. "Youma in the park." Amy's voice said. "I'll be right there." Serena said. She transformed into Sailor Moon. As she was running, she felt something cut her shoulder. "Show where you are!" Sailor Moon cried. A youma showed up and tried to slash her again. After about 65 minutes, Sailor Moon picked up her scepter and dusted the youma.

Sailor Moon finally got to the park and saw everybody was pretty hurt. Jupiter had a deep cut in her leg, Mars looked like she had a twisted ankle, Venus was bruised all over, and Mercury was knocked unconscious. "Moon Scepter Elimination!!" Moon cried. The youma was instantly turned into dust. "Sailor Moon, WHERE WERE YOU?!?" Mars asked. "I was-" Sailor Moon started. "No, we called you over an hour ago. NO EXCUSES!!" Mars screamed. "You were really late, Moon." Jupiter quietly said. "And because of that, we were all pretty injured." Amy added. "And we were working our butts off without you." Venus said gently. "We've been secretly discussing how you're always late and…." Jupiter left off. "We're kicking you out of the group." Raye finished. "If that is what you want, then fine. Goodbye." Sailor Moon ran off with tears streaming down her face. Serena detransformed and went home. She went up to her room and got her life savings out. 1,500 dollars and a one-way ticket to Japan. She packed her stuff with some pictures and left some notes for her family and so-called "friends". She left at midnight, planning to never come back to this place again.

**Well that's chapter 1! See ya later!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me! If it did, I would be rich with my own Darien! ******

**-Sailormoonluver101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2!**

Serena came into the busy city of Tokyo, Japan. "I hope I can find… Mizuki!!" Serena shouted as she was running toward Mizuki. "Hey, Sere." Mizuki said. They knew each other not only in childhood, but in the Silver Millennium too. They were cousins. They could easily be passed as twins. But, Mizuki was, and still is older than Serena. She was 18. She was very beautiful too. She had long strawberry blonde hair that cut down at her waist. Her eyes looked like Serena's too. "Wow, you've grown Mizu-chan!" Serena exclaimed. "You too, Sere," Mizuki said. "Come on, let's get out of here." After a 1-hour drive, they finally got to her apartment. "Mizu-chan, can I get some rest, I'm a little-" But she was cut off by her stomach rumbling. Mizuki laughed, "Eat first, then you can rest."

_Meanwhile, in America:_

(Tsukino Residence)

"Serena, dinner is ready!" Serena's mom shouted from the kitchen, expecting to have a tornado come in. When Serena didn't come, she went upstairs. She found Serena's room empty, with some letters on her desk. One was addressed to her family.

_To my dear family,_

_The one I love and my friends have caused too much pain in my heart. I am going away but I hope you will forgive me and still love me._ _I will miss everyone. Even the little brats. (Sammy and Rini)_ _I may not be coming back. Please give the other letters to Raye and the girls. I love you with all of my heart._

_Your daughter and tormentor,_

_Serena_

Ikuko (A.N If anyone knows her English name, plz tell me) held the letter close to her heart and sobbed. "Mom, what's wrong?" Sammy asked. She held out the letter. As Sammy read it anger burned in him. He took the letters and ran to the Hino Temple.

(Temple)

"Amy, can you do a scanning to find possible youma sites?" Raye asked. "I'm not sure, but-" loud knocking cut off Amy. "I bet its Meatball Head wanting to come back." Raye smirked. She opened the door to find Sammy furious. "You… you made Serena go away! She left these for you creeps. One more thing, you are not allowed to come into our house. If you do, we WILL call police." Sammy shouted angrily. He left the letters. "What happened to him?" Lita asked. "Well, it's for us so might as well read it." Raye said opening the letter.

_To my scouts and ex-friends,_

_What can I say? I trusted you and all of you…betrayed me. For that I ran away. I still love you all. I forgive you all too. But I will NEVER come back to America. Please don't try to find me. I also have some advice for each of you. Amy, it's okay to let go of your studies and be free once in awhile. Don't be afraid to speak out your feelings. Mina, lead everyone to success. Your positive attitude will help everyone persevere. Lita, keep on protecting the other scouts. Also, keep on cooking that yummy food! Raye, your strictness will get everybody in line. Don't bottle up your feelings. Please protect Rini with your life. She is like a daughter to me (even if she is a spore.)_

_Your ex-friend, ex-leader, and ex-princess,_

_Serena, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity_

_p.s. give the next letter to Darien_

"How could she just forgive us?" Raye asked as she cried quietly. They went to Darien's apartment and gave him the letter… and a punch to the face. He opened the letter.

To my ex-love, ex-hero, and ex-prince 

_I still love you Darien, even if you don't. But, you have pushed me too far that I have decided to run away. I already cut off our link so don't try to find me._

_Your ex-friend, ex-enemy, ex-girlfriend, ex-heroine, and ex-princess,_

_Serena, Meatball Head, Usako, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity_

" No, I stayed away. I should have never listened to that stupid dream." Darien thought.

Meanwhile with Rini,

"I don't feel very good." Rini said as she started to fade.

**That's it people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or it's characters.**

**See that cute little button over there? CLICK IT PLEASE!!! I want to know if people are reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody thx for the reviews! Well, here another chapter!**

(Japan)

"Ok, Sere, what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked as they ate. "I kinda ran away…" Serena mumbled. "WHAT!" Mizuki was indeed surprised. "Do you remember my protectors and Prince Darien?" Serena questioned. "Yeah, they were your best friends and your soulmate, why?" "Well, Darien broke up with me, saying he doesn't love me anymore and the scouts kicked me off the team." Serena said quietly. "Wait, they kicked you OFF!!!!?" Mizuki yelled angrily. "You're the source of their power! Without you, their powers will be weakened. Sure, they can still attack, but it will be very, VERY weak. They'll never stand a chance against a youma!" Mizuki ranted. A scream was heard from the park. "Transform and let's beat that youma!" Mizuki said. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Ribbons flew everywhere. "Something feels weird." Sailor Moon thought. She looked at her outfit and saw it wasn't her regular one. This was different. The top was silver and the skirt was a deep shimmering blue. (A.N. Think of Sailor Neptune's skirt w/ sparkles) The sparkles looked like stars. Her broach, which held the Silver Crystal, was gone. The crystal looked like a star. (A.N. Think of a heart crystal) Her hair orbs were replaced by shining crescent moons. Her boots and the ribs of her gloves were the same color as her skirt. And a crescent moon replaced her tiara. "SUN STAR POWER!" Gold lava consumed Mizuki. Sailor Sun came out. Her skirt was golden and she had heels that were shining. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her earrings were star shaped studs. She held a staff that had a golden sun at the top. "Let's go!" Sailor Sun said. "Sun Beam Blast!" Sailor Sun cried as a golden beam blasted into the youma. "Moonlight Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted. A silvery light came and surrounded itself in the youma. The youma turned into dust.

(Next Day, America)

"Today, we will be sharing our poems." Ms. Haruna said. "This one is Serena's," Ms. H said. "But she's not here, so I'll read it. Why, it's dedicated to Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina!"

My best friends 

_What is in a best friend?_

_A best friend should be loyal_

_A best friend should be honest_

_A best friend should be supportive_

_A best friend should never betray you_

_But most all,_

_A best friend should be a friend._

"It also says, 'You guys are best friends I could have.'"Ms. Haruna said. The girls just broke down crying. They all thought one thing: They weren't good friends. After school, a youma was wrecking the arcade. "Transform everyone!" Mina cried. Mars fired her attack. "Mars Celestial Surround!" The youma closed its eyes, expecting a fiery blow. But all it felt was a little burn. "Haha!" the youma sneered. "Is that all you got?" Suddenly, an attack came from behind the youma. It turned into dust almost immediately. "Hello, scouts," A mysterious figure said. "I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time. And the timeline is very messed up." Pluto said. "May I ask, where is Rini?" Amy questioned. "Rini does not exist right now." Pluto replied looking very disappointed.

**Don't worry Rini fans; she's going to come back!**

**-sailormoonluver101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. P.S. Mizuki means beautiful moon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! You didn't really want Rini back, but I promise she will be more mature and sophisticated. But she probably won't come back until the end or something like that.

(America)

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "She's erased from the timeline," Pluto said. Before they could ask another question, Pluto also added, "Her mother chose a different path, so she didn't become queen which means, Small Lad-, I mean Rini was never born." "Sailor Pluto, I think I know who Rini's mother and father are." Mercury said quietly. "Who?" Everyone, but Pluto asked. "I think it's-" "Serena." Tuxedo Mask said.

(Next Day, Japan)

"Mizu-chan, there a contest for singers to try out, and the winners get a record deal!" Serena exclaimed. "Okay, let's try out." They sang "I'll Be There For You" by the Remembrants. "Excellent! You won!" the judge said. They squealed like little girls.

Years passed and soon Mizuki and Serena were the most famous people in Japan. In America, the scouts and Darien lost hope of Serena coming back. Serena wasn't the clumsy little girl everyone knew anymore. She didn't just change her personality, she changed her name too. Serena Usagi Tsukino was gone. Stella Celina Starr or the famous "Stella Starr" was the new her.

"Stella, Mizuki, I want you to go to America for 5 concerts." Their manager, Nick, said. Sere- I mean Stella gasped. "Is anything wrong, Stella?" Nick asked. "No, but where are we going to perform?" Stella asked. "I only know one place you ARE going to perform in," Nick said. "Where?" Mizuki asked. "An arcade/restaurant Mr. Crown's son and daughter work. I think it's called the Crown Arcade?" Memories came as Stella's eyes began to well up. "I'm going home." Stella thought.

Sorry it's short! I've had the flu from Sunday to Tuesday, but now I feel all better… kinda.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or "I'll Be There For You"! So don't sue!!!

Review!

-sailormoonluver101


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back!! Hehe.. sorry I updated kinda late. My friend just had a miscarriage, so I had to go to a funeral and support her you know? Anyways, here it is!!!

(Japan)

Stella and Mizuki said their goodbyes to their fans and boarded on their jet. Stella was panicking the whole way there. "What if they're there? What if they recognize me? What if HE is there?" Stella thought. Mizuki put a reassuring hand on Stella's shoulder. "It's going to be okay," Mizuki said. "And if we do see them, they'll get a personal butt-whooping from Sailor Sun." Mizuki smiled.

(America)

Things have become depressing ever since Serena left. There had been rare youma sightings now. The girls didn't hang out with Darien as much as they did before. The only time they see each other is when there's the occasional youma and at the Crown Arcade. "Guys, the famous Mizuki Moone and Stella Starr are coming to the arcade to do a concert. They're coming today at about 2:30. Can you guys help me out and pick her up?" Andrew pleaded. "THE Stella Starr is coming HERE?!" Mina squealed. "And you want ME to drive them to the hotel?" Darien asked. "We are sooooo coming with you!!" the girls screamed. "All right. All right." Darien said. "Umm, guys, shouldn't we go now, it's 1:35 and it takes about a half a hour to get to the airport." Amy stated. "CRAP!! Bye, Andrew!" Everyone said as they rushed out. "Umm… bye?" Andrew said as he started to clean the spotless counter.

(Airport)

"Our chauffer should be here now." Mizuki said. "Yeah.." Stella replied, feeling anxious. Finally, after 10 long minutes, the girls and Darien arrived. Mina rushed out of the car and ran into the airport, finally coming to her destination. Everyone else was getting ready to get out of the car. Mina said, "Hello, and welcome to… SERENA?!?!?"

Haha! A cliff hanger! Yawn.. I'm tired. It's 1:08 in the morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

At least 5 reviews!!! Or else!! holds gun ready to kill

Luv ya! Kisses&heart

-sailormoonluver101


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people! Here it is!!!**

(Airport)

Stella looked panicked then came back to her senses. "They betrayed me. Kicked me out." She thought. "Excuse me, I would think the person who picks us up would know my name." Stella said coldly. Mina was shocked at her coldness. "It HAS to her. I can feel it. But, then again, Serena wouldn't come back." Mina thought. "Hey! Mina! Wait a minute!" Raye said, catching her breath. After a few minutes, everybody was in personal room in the airport, unloading their luggage. Stella gazed into Darien's eyes. Then Stella looked around. "Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Darien," she thought. "But where's Rini?" She asked aloud. Everyone looked at her with shocked eyes. Her 'inside thought' was just blurted out in the room! "H-how do you know that name?" Raye asked shakily. "Think, Serena, think!" The only people who say Serena to her were Mizuki and herself. "My friend, Serena, told me about her and you guys." Stella quickly said. Darien dropped the luggage and grabbed Stella. "Do you know where she is? Where is she? Please tell us!" Darien pleaded. She looked into his eyes to see them sparkle with hope. "Serena is-is d-dead.." She whispered. Stella felt horrible. "She's dead?" Darien asked, heart-broken. Raye snapped out of her trance first and questioned, "How?" Stella thought for a moment. Then she remembered how she almost killed herself from depression before they were famous. "She was depressed. One day, I went to visit her, and I found the door unlocked. I opened the door to find her lying on the floor, with blood encircling her. She was holding a gun and a note. It said, 'Thank you for trying to help me, but the pain was too much. I'm sorry and I love everyone here and in America. I especially love my prince, Darien and my friends in America.' There were teardrops on the note." Stella finished. They got all the luggage packed up and ready to go to the suite. The whole ride there was silent.

(Suite, 5:30pm)

"Serena, why did you pretend that you were dead?" Mizuki asked. Serena was quiet. A loud snore was heard. Chuckling, Mizuki said, "Some things never change." A scream was heard. Serena woke up instantly. "Let's go." Serena said after they transformed.

(Park)

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask knew their attacks were weak. And the youmas just get harder and harder to beat. Then, the youma shot a gooey substance that glued them to a tree. "Haha, where is your hero?" the youma smirked. "Sun Beam Blast!" Someone shouted. The beam cut the goop and freed the scouts. "Now!" The person shouted. "Moonlight Kiss!" Another mysterious warrior yelled. The youma was dusted. "Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked. "Sailor Sun and Sailor Moonlight." They said, leaving them.

**Well, that's it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and never will… sigh…**

**-sailormoonluver101**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys! Updates are coming slower and slower rite? Haha, well sorry! Here's the chap!

(Park)

The scouts looked shocked. Tuxedo Mask was very confused. "Sailor Moonlight?" Luna asked. "There was no Sailor Moonlight in the Moon Kingdom." Artemis said. "Doesn't this Moonlight look a lot like Sailor Moon?" Mercury questioned. As they walked towards home, talking about the new scouts, Tuxedo Mask didn't say a word. Sailor Moonlight's blue eyes and golden hair mesmerized him. "What am I thinking? I love Serena, who is Sailor MOON, not Moonlight!" He said to himself. "Serena's dead." His conscience said. Darien sat down on a park bench. "I need to get my feelings arranged." Darien sighed.

(Morning, Crown Arcade)

The girls sat down and asked for a milkshake. They were talking about how many other scouts there where out in the world. Andrew came and gave them their shakes, and asked, "Could you guys help me again?" The girls and Darien looked up and asked at the same time, "With what?" "Well, Stella and Mizuki want to see what our city looks like. They want a tour. But, I can't afford to take a day off, and Lizzie is out with her boyfriend. So, can you help a guy out?" Andrew asked. The girls and Darien whispered for and minute and said, "Sure!" "Thanks guys!" Andrew said happily, while cleaning his spotless counter. They all walked out and headed for Stella's suite.

(Suite)

Amy knocked on the door. No answer. Mina knocked. Still, there was no answer. They tried the door, to find that it was unlocked. They crept in quietly, trying not to make a sound. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I'M GOING TO CALL SECURITY!" Mizuki screamed. "Wait!" Lita shouted. "Its us, the people who drove you from the airport?" Mizuki calmed down. "Oh, hi guys. Stella's still sleeping; I'll wake her up. Come take a seat." She left them sitting on the couch. Raye looked around. Then, she spotted something. "Guys, take a good look at this." She called them over. They gasped as they looked at what Raye was pointing at. It was the star locket Serena gave to Darien, who gave it back after the breakup. "Why does Stella have this?" Mina asked. "Surely, Serena would have it buried with her." Amy stated. "It was one of her prized possessions." Lita said. "It's the real one alright. I can sense the moon power in it." Raye confirmed. Darien mumbled, "It was our symbol of love." "It IS the symbol of our love." Stella whispered with tears welling up. They didn't hear her. Suddenly, the Silver Crystal started to shine brighter than the sun. "What's happening?" Stella thought. Everyone turned around to find….

**And I'm stopping right there! Hope you like it! At least 8 reviews peeps! Happy St. Patrick's Day! Ciao!**

**-sailormoonluver101**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… but some day I will! Ehh, who am I kidding?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ducks Flying garbage Hehe

_**Ducks Flying garbage**_** Hehe.. ummm Hi guys! Sorry I took so long, but as an apology gift, I promise to have the next chapter up by Tuesday! Here it is! Oh, there is some curse words in here. Not a big deal, but just wanted to tell you.**

**(Suite)**

The crystal shone brightly. They turned around to find… "Rena?" Raye asked, tears filling her eyes. In place of Stella stood Serena Tsukino, meatballs and the whole package. Serena panicked. "No… I spent so long and so hard to get away from you guys." Serena whispered, tears threatening to spill. "Sere, we were-" Lita was cut off. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! You have NO DAMN right to call me that anymore." Serena screamed, tears running down her angelic face. Everyone was shocked that SHE, of all people, would curse. Where was their sweet, innocent, naïve Serena they all knew? "What? Shocked that I cursed?" Serena asked coldly. She was filled with rage. "Get. Out. Now." She gritted out. Mizuki said calmly, "I think it you be best for you to go away. For your sake." Darien finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." He said. Serena walked up to him. And slapped him right across the cheek. Serena exploded. "SORRY? SORRY? YOU ARE WAY TOO STUPID TO EVEN THINK ABOUT ME FORGIVING YOU WITH A SIMPLE SORRY!" Serena yelled furiously. "I was trying to protect you. These dreams-" Darien was cut off by another slap. Everyone else was too shocked to say anything. Serena yelled, "YOU BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF A STUPID DREAM?! AND YOU!" Serena pointed to the girls. "YOU BETRAYED ME! I AM YOUR PRINCESS! AND, IF THAT ISN'T ALL, I LEFT YOU ONE TASK THAT WOULD'VE MADE ME HAPPY! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS PROTECT RINI! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? SHE'S GONE! GONE, DAMN IT! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU BITCHES! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL CALL THE DAMN POLICE!" Everyone quietly left. As Mina walked out, she said with no emotion, "Serena. Rini is gone because of you. You were her mother she came to the past to save. You are the girl she keeps bragging about. I'll quote her. 'My mommy is the best mommy in the entire universe.' So just to let you know, it's your fault she is gone. Not the scouts, not Darien, but YOU."

**(Meanwhile.. on the streets)**

A burst of pure white light came near the same place Rini was last seen. Two young ladies step out of the light gracefully. One had silver eyes with some ruby-red swirls around it. She was older, more mature. Instead of having pink, bubble gum hair, she had long, golden hair with the lightest pink highlights. The girl was wearing black capris and a pink and black striped t-shirt. She was Selena. "I need to find Mo- uh Serena. We need her more than ever. I know this didn't work the time I went alone, but now Serena came back, the timeline is partly in order. Maybe we can do it. Right?" Selena asked. "Right." The other girl says. She had silver eyes with blue swirls around it. She also had long blonde hair, but instead of pink highlights, she had light blue. She wore the same thing as Selena, but she wore a blue and black t-shirt. She was Selene. They were twins. They had their hair up in a ponytail. They were around the age of 13. They were the future princesses of Crystal Tokyo, and came here to help their mother. Selena's eyes filled up with tears. "Selena, what's wrong?" Selene asked gently. "It's been so long. When Serena left, (A.N. They know Serena left becuz when the timeline was restored, Sailor Pluto came and told them about the past.) I began to ache and was in pain. Disappearing was so painful. I bet it hurts less dying. I was so happy here. I loved teasing Serena about.. Darien!" She called out as he and the scouts walked out of then Embassy Suites.

**Okay!! I'll stop right there!! Sooo just to let you know if you haven't already guessed, Selena is Rini, who I think will be more mature, and Selene was just a made up character. The names both mean moon. Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon.**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Embassy Suites. I don't own them.**

**-sailormoonluver101**


	9. Chapter 9

I kept my promise

**I kept my promise!! Here is the next chap!!**



"Darien!" Selena called. Darien looked up to find a young girl with pink highlights running toward him.The other, who looked just like the first lady, walked toward him. "Oh Darien, I'm so glad to see you! Everything is going wrong! Seeing you makes me very happy." The first lady cried. She started to bawl like a baby. "Selena!" the other girl scolded. "Its not ladylike to start crying in front of people." "My apologizes, Selene, but I haven't seen him in ages!" Selena pouted. Darien and the girls had a look of confusion written all over their faces. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked politely. Selena sniffed. "He doesn't even remember me!!" Selena whined. Waterworks came again. "I'm sorry, Darien, but can we go to the temple to discuss this?" Selene asked. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Darien questioned. "We will answer all questions at the temple. Lets go." Selene stated, dragging a bawling Selena.

_(Suite)_

Serena cried. Rini was gone because of her? "If I'm her mother, then who is the father?" She asked in no one particular.

_(Temple)_

Selena calmed down when they came to the temple. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Selena. This," She motioned to Selene. "Is Selene. We are twins. We are from Crystal Tokyo to tell you that the timeline can be fixed. It won't be exactly how destiny planned it, but it'll work." Darien picked up Selena. "Is Rini… alive? Is she safe?" He questioned. Selena looked at him teary-eyed. "Yes, she is alive. You're holding her right now." She choked out. Darien was amazed. "Rini?" He whispered. "Yes! It's me! You have two children from the future!" She shouted gleefully. They hugged. Selene came over and joined the hug. Soon, all the girls joined the group hug. "So Rini, oh sorry, Selena, we can fix this?" Raye asked. Selena and Selene nodded. "You two look like Serena, but younger and with highlights." Amy said, studying them. "Oohh I know! Lets tell Serena Rini isn't gone, and that she is a mother of twins in the future!" Lita exclaimed. Mina blushed. "I kinda… well…. already told her she was gone and that she was her mother." Mina said sheepishly. "You TOLD HER!!" Raye yelled, outraged. "Well, yeah, I mean… she called us bitches and slapped Darien and blame us for Rini's disappearance." Mina defended. Tears ran down her eyes. Mina ran out of the temple.Raye sighed as Lita muttered under her breath, "Drama queen."

_(With Mina)_

"Why does Serena have to be the princess?" She asked herself bitterly. Secretly, when they were still looking for the moon princess, she wished it would be her. She wanted to be the princess the other scouts had to protect. She figured that the moon princess was her, because Artemis told her that the princess was blonde, graceful, smart, and bubbly. She was all of the above. Well, maybe not smart, but still! She also liked Darien. When they found out that Serena was the princess, she was disappointed and angry. While the others were crying tears of sadness, she was crying tears of anger. She tried to hide all of her feelings about the princess, because Serena was so sad, and Mina knew that this was her friend that helped her out before. After a few days, she realized that she was okay with Serena being the princess and accepted it. Then, when Serena left, she was sad that her 'twin' was gone. Then little by little, she started to think about Darien again. "Darien looked so miserable." She thought. "And it's all Serena's fault!" A bitter voice inside her head hissed. She also thought with him in a weak state, she could come in and make him forget all about Serena, and make him start thinking about HER! "No, Serena is my friend. I shouldn't even be thinking this crap." Mina's good side of her brain told her. As she walked on the sidewalk, she passed an aura reader psychic. The psychic looked at Mina and gasped. She had pure aura fighting the dark aura that was slowly creeping in. Unfortunately, the dark side was winning. "Poor girl." The psychic thought. "She has been fighting this for a long time now. She is still so young. Please give her the strength to win this fight, Lord." The psychic prayed.

STOPPPP!! Yeah so I'm making Mina a little bit evil. Sooo yah. That's it. So if you can click the light purple box in the bottom left corner, LEAVE A REVIEW!! I'm begging you!! Please!!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. But I do own this computer… oh wait… this is my DAD's computer. **_**Breaks down and cries**_

**-sailormoonluver101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mina has an evil side huh? Here you go!**

(Dark Moon Kingdom)

"Did you do it?" The prince asked. "Yes sire," A woman with green hair answered. "We have sent the leader of those silly scouts dark aura, and it's seeping into her body right now. Soon she will transform and be your spy! She will watch Serenity at all times. She will tell her wonderful things about you. Serenity will fall in love with you. Then you will rule the universe! HAHAHAHA!!" She cackled. (**A.N did I ever mention how much I hate that annoying laugh? **_**Gag.)**_ "Very good Emerald, my darling pet. Now go!" He commanded. "Yes Prince Diamond." Emerald purred. Emerald wore a tight, short dress, showing her pale, long legs. She licked her lips seductively and walked away slowly. Everyone in the kingdom knew she was in love with the prince. Except the prince himself. He was too infatuated with Neo-Queen Serenity to even notice her attempts to seduce him. She was furious when Serena was found. She almost had him too. It was true that Emerald hated Serena for stealing Diamond's love. She would look at Diamond and see the lust in his eyes as he looked at Serenity's body and eyes. She wished that the lust was directed to her. "Damn that Serena and her great body." She thought.

(Mina)

"I just hate Serena!" Mina ranted. "Yes, hate her. Become a Dark Moon spy. You will kill her and rule with Darien," The evil voice said. "Think about it." The aura showed her visions of the future. _Vision: Mina sat next to Darien ruling the earth. "Oh Mina, I don't know what I saw in stupid Serena. You have much prettier hair, smaller waist, and beautiful eyes. I love you." Darien cooed. Mina's eyes darkened. "I'll show you some more things I can do better than Serena in the bedroom." He licked his lips in delight. "You minx." He whispered. She led him in the bedroom. She shut the door. Soon, you can hear moans and groans and pants and the bed squeaking. Vision: A wailing newborn baby was heard. "It's a girl." The doctor said to an exhausted Mina gripping Darien's hand. "What shall we name her?" Darien asked Mina. Mina grinned. "Veronica." She answered. They grew up together in happiness._ "See what you can have?" The voice asked. "Just become a Dark Moon spy." "I accept!" Mina said gladly in a trance. Dark light surrounded Mina. She was covered in darkness. Then the darkness disappeared. Standing there was Mina. Yet, her eyes were not a baby blue color. They were pitch black. Her hair was fiery red. She wore a slutty dress that was dark violet. It was short, so it showed her legs and a good portion of her breasts. Emerald stood there checking her out. "Your name is Amber, got it?" Emerald explained. "Your mission is to befriend Serena and get as much info as possible. You can also seduce Darien too. If Sailor Scouts are fighting a youma, transform and help the youma. If there isn't anything else to do for the youma, let it die and get out of there. Those are your duties. I expect you to do them correctly." "Yes, Miss Emerald." Amber said. _Inside her mind: _Mina (the good one) was sinking into a dark abyss. "Got.. to.. warn… Serena… and.. scouts.. but.. too.. tired.." She gasped out.

(Hotel, night)

"SERENA!" A voice shouted to her. Serena woke in cold sweat. "Oh god, that voice was Mina, and she sounded like she wanted to tell me something. God, what have I done? I killed my daughter, now hurt one of my best friends?" Tears leaked out of her eyes. "That's it. I need to meet up with the others tomorrow." She thought. "Sere, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked sleepily. "Nothing, Mizuki-chan. Go back to sleep." She answered soothingly.

(Arcade)

Serena sat in the arcade, hoping to catch the others over here. She wanted to know if Mina was okay. She wore a white tank top and jean shorts. She had her hair in a ponytail. "Darn it!" a boy with sandy hair said. "That was my last quarter too." He mumbled. He was playing Sailor V, one of Serena's favorite games. Serena stood up, and she walked over to the young boy. "I'll show you how to play this." She told the boy. She showed him tips and strategies to play the game. "Wow, you know this game just like.. uh.. never mind." He said. "Like who, honey?" She questioned. He looked down. "Like my sister, Serena. This was her favorite game. Haha she would lose all of her allowance on this game!" He laughed. Serena was too shocked to laugh along with him. "I'm Sammy, by the way. What's your name?" Sammy asked. "Uhh.. Usagi." She answered. Sammy's eyes widened in shock. "My sister's middle name was Usagi! She was clumsy and not very smart, basically the opposite of you." "I'm from Japan." She told him. "Oh really?" He asked. He looked at his watch. "OH NO I'M LATEE! Bye Usagi!" He screamed as he ran off. "He looks so different now. And he is exactly like me!" She thought to herself. Just then, the chimes rang that indicated more people. It was the group with two other people who looked just like her. She looked at them again. Then she realized there was no Mina. She quickly looked away as she saw one of the twins look at her. She blushed, then hid herself. "Hiding from someone?" A voice asked. She looked up to see Andrew with an amused look on his face. "Yes, now be quiet, Drew!" She whispered harshly. He looked surprised. "Only close friends call me by that name. How do you know my name? He asked with questioning eyes. Serena cursed at her mistake. "Uh, your name tag says Andrew, so I made it shorter by saying Drew." She said. "Well, if you're hiding from Darien because you're stalking him, just to let you know, I'm his best friend, so I'm afraid I need to say.. DARIEN!" He called. Serena cringed. Darien looked at Andrew, then at the girls and shrugged. He was walking over to Andrew. "Hey Drew, what's going on?" He asked. "I caught a girl stalking you." Andrew said proudly. "See?" He pointed at Serena. She blushed. "Umm, hi Darien." She said meekly. "Serena!" Darien exclaimed, surprised. Andrew's jaw dropped. "Serena? When did.. why did.. how did..?" Andrew stuttered. She laughed and gave Andrew a big hug. "I missed you Sere." Andrew said. "Me too." Came Serena's muffled reply. "Serena, come with me. I need to tell you something." Darien said, pulling her away from Drew's bear hug. They sat at the booth with the other girls. "Serena!" They shouted in unison, going over to hug her. Serena welcomed the hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. You didn't deserve it." Serena said softly. "It's okay, Serena. We did deserve it." Raye said. "I was just so mad about you not protecting Rini. Then, well, Mina told me." She said. "Serena, this is Selene and Selena. They are twins." Amy said. They all shook hands. "Sere, can we call you that?" Lita asked. She nodded. "Sere, they're your.." Raye left off. "Daughters!" Selena shouted. "Don't be so hyper, Selena." Selene rolled her eyes. "Is Rini alive?" Serena asked hopefully. Selene sighed, "Here comes the waterworks again." Selena's eyes watered. "I am she." Selena gasped out. "I can't believe I have two girls in the future." Serena exclaimed. She hugged them both. "But, if I'm the mother, who's the father?" Serena asked. Darien blushed. "Me." He mumbled. Serena was bright pink. "Oh, I uh, see." She stuttered. The girls just giggled and laughed as Serena and Darien both glared at them. "Sere, will you take me back? Please?" He begged. "Yes. Yes I will!" Serena shouted with joy. They kissed a short, but sweet kiss. "Where's the popcorn?" Amy joked. But as she turned to look at Raye and Lita, they had soda and popcorn, their eyes glued to the couple. Suddenly, they heard screams outside. They ran out the door, went into an alley, and transformed. They heard hysterical laughing. "Who are you?" Sailor Mars screamed. The woman answered sweetly as she gathered black energy, "Why I'm Amber."

**I'll stop right there! Nice and long huh? Hoped you liked it! Now.. leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: S.M does not belong to me**

**-sailormoonluver101**


	11. Chapter 11

Hii guys

Hii guys! Umm please don't laugh at my action scene, okay? I'm not good at writing that stuff.

(Outside)

Amber threw the energy ball toward Sailor Moonlight. A great, golden beam reflected the ball to Amber. Sailor Sun joined them quickly. "So are you guys okay now?" Sailor Sun asked. Sailor Moonlight nodded. "We're back together." She told her. Sailor Mars shouted, "Can we talk about this later?! " Mercury suddenly yelled, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She had a harp made out of water and played it, knowing what strings to pluck. From the strings came jets of sparkling ice water that rushed out in many directions at Amber. She was frozen in her place. She broke out of the ice. The scouts had to defend themselves from the shards of ice. Amber screamed. "EEEKK! MY DRESS! YOU RUINED IT BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Amber gathered black ice shards filled with poison. (A.N. Think of Beryl's shards. The one that hit Endymion?) She threw the ice spear heading toward Mercury. Mars shouted, "Mars Flame Sniper!" She formed an arrow of flame and points it at the ice shard. Mars pulled back the flame string and let it collide with the ice shard. (A.N. Like Endymion's rose hitting Beryl's shard.) It also hit Amber. "Oww! God why do you bitches have these new powers? It not fairr!!" Amber whined. Jupiter called her new attack. "Jupiter Oak Revolution!" A few green oak leaves gathered around her. Then, she spun around rapidly a few times, picking up speed and powering up more. The green oak leaves started to multiply and turn golden. She stopped abruptly and the storm of golden leaves ripped forward towards Amber. The leaves cut Amber and her slutty dress, showing even more cleavage. Amber glared at them. "We'll finish this later!" And disappeared. "Whew, I haven't had a good battle in a few years." Raye said as she detransformed. They all went back to their civilian clothing. "Lets meet at the temple around 8ish, okay?" Amy asked. They nodded. "I'm going to visit my parents and Sam. I just saw Sammy at the arcade. He is just like me!" Serena exclaimed, snuggling with Darien.

(Tsukino Residence)

Serena walked up to the door. "What if they hate me? Of course they'll hate me, I ran away from them. Lets just get this over with." She thought. She rang the doorbell and knocked three times. The door suddenly opened, revealing Ilene. Her mother looked exactly the same except for a few gray hairs. "Hello, would you like to come in? You're a friend of Samuel's aren't you? I'll fix some tea." Ilene asked politely. "Um. Y-yes." Serena stuttered. "My name is Ilene. Please call me by my first name; I can't stand people saying Mrs. Tsukino. It makes me feel old. What is your name, sweetie?" She asked, pouring the tea. Serena hesitated then answered, "Serena, mom." Ilene dropped the teapot, not caring if it stained the carpet, paled, tears coming in her eyes. "Is that really you, baby?" Serena nodded since she couldn't find her voice. Ilene ran to hug her, and kiss her so many times on her forehead. "Oh Serena, my heart ached every single day ever since you left that letter! Where were you?" She asked. "I was with Mizuki." Serena told her. Ilene smiled. "Isn't she a famous singer now? Have you met Stella? Oh your father and brother are upstairs and don't even know their sister/daughter is in the house after so many years. KEN! SAMMY! COME DOWN!" She called. Serena laughed as they scrambled to come down. "Ilene, who is this young lady?" Ken asked. Ilene replied. "She's our daughter, honey!" He looked like he was going to kill something. His face was red. Then, he started to bawl. "M-my baby! S-she's back! Wahhh!" He cried. Sammy was stunned. "You told me your name was Usagi. God, how could I have been so gullible! I am losing my touch!" He screamed. They all hugged Serena till she was blue. After they hugged her, they sat down, waiting for her to tell how she's been. "I ran away to go to Japan, where Mizuki lived. I told her that I ran away. That I needed to start over. One day, there was a contest for singers and whoever won would be famous. Well, we sang and won, obviously. Mizuki kept her name, but I figured that if I kept my real name, you would figure out who I was. So I changed my name to Stella Starr, the famous singer! I also changed from a clumsy, dumb girl to a graceful, smart woman." She explained. They were shocked. "You are Stella Starr? My sis is Stella Starr!" Sam exclaimed. Serena giggled. "Oh, that reminds me.. Where is Luna? I must greet my guard.. Err.. guard cat!" She amended. They looked at her confused, then shrugged. "She's upstairs in your room with a cat that looks just like her, except white." Ken told her. She ran upstairs, not tripping once. She tiptoed inside her room. Luna was snuggled up against Artemis, licking his paw. Luna was sleeping, while Artemis watched her protectively. "Hello Artemis, Luna. Remember me?" She whispered. They looked at her with lazy eyes, then shot up startled. "Serena?" Luna asked astonished. She nodded. They jumped into her arms, cuddling her. "Serena! Where were you for the past years? The scouts were very helpless without you. You shouldn't have left, I mean, who fed me? Ilene! She gave big globs of that stinky cat food and made me eat it. Now I'm like a regular cat!" Luna screeched. "I'm glad you're back, Sere. But, have you seen Mina lately? She hasn't come into her apartment in days!" Artemis said worry filling his eyes. "Don't worry, Artie. I'll try to find her." Serena reassured him. "I need to go to the temple in 30 minutes. Do you want to come?" She asked. They nodded.

(Temple)

"I'm here!" Serena said as she opened the door. Raye looked at her with shocked eyes. "Whoa, Meatball Brains, YOU are the first to arrive. The world must be ending!" Raye teased. Serena stuck out her tongue. Soon, everyone else arrived. "So how did we get this new power?" Lita asked. Amy answered, "Its Serena. She has become more stronger which gave us more power." They discussed for hours, then decided it was time to go home. "I'll see you guys later!" Serena called.

(Serena)

Serena walked down the street with a confident stride. "My life is perfect. My friends are back; my boyfriend is with me again, what could possibly go wr-" Her thoughts were cut off by someone bumping into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry." A girl apologized. "Its fine." Serena said as she got up. "I was just thinking about how I don't have any friends." The girl said. Serena looked at the girl. She had carrot red hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes were green. They were filled with sadness. "I'll be your friend!" Serena said. "My name is Serena, what's yours?" The girl smiled evilly. "Ambria. But you can call me Bria."

**See? My fighting scene was bleh. Don't flame! And Review! **

**Disclaimer: S.M. doesn't belong to me blah blah.**

**Kisses!**

**-sailormoonluver101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! My computer got a virus then I had to go to NJ to visit relatives who DON'T have a computer. But it's SUMMER!! Now I can update more than ever! Hope you like! Oh! And when Mina (the good one helplessly trying to get out, the one inside Bria) is thinking I will just say Mina, not Mina (the good one) okay? Now, enjoy!**

"Well, Bria, why don't we talk tomorrow at the Crown Arcade, okay?" Serena asked. Ambria nodded. "Then you can meet my friends and my boyfriend!" Serena exclaimed. "See you then!" Bria shouted as she walked away.



(Arcade)

Serena came through the door wearing a white shirt cutting off at her elbows and a pair of hip huggers. She also wore a necklace with a star pendant on it. Her hair was in a casual ponytail. She looked like a normal person. "Probably disguised herself so her fans wouldn't notice her." Bria thought. Bria smiled and said, "Serena, over here!" She walked toward Bria, smiling radiantly. "Hello Bria. My friends will be here any minute. What should we talk about for the past time?" "Lets see… what about your friends? What are they like?" She asked. Serena laughed.

"Well, Raye is a fiery girl and is very temperamental. She reminds me of fire. She's psychic and can sense people's auras. Amy is very smart for her age. She is always calm, like water. She reads a lot and wants to be a doctor like her mother. Lita cooks amazing food. But she's protective of her friends and if anyone hurts her friends, she'll kill them. She's really tough, like lightning and thunder. And Mina," Bria's eyes flashed for a moment. "She's so bubbly. She loves being the matchmaker, and loves to gossip. She's like my twin. She's always after guys. But, I haven't seen her lately. Ohh, they're here! Girls! Muffin!" Serena called.

"Hey Sere, who's this?" Raye asked. The other girls stared at Bria curiously. "Bria, this is Amy, Lita, Raye, and Darien! Guys, this is Bria, my new friend!" "Nice to meet you.." Raye mumbled, sensing bad vibes from her. "Uh, girls, can I talk to you privately?" Raye asked. Serena, Amy, and Lita got up and went to talk in the bathroom with Raye. "I'm sensing evil from her, Serena, but its almost like there is something pure trying to fight the evil aura. What's weird is.. it feels like its Mina's pure aura!"

_Meanwhile with Bria and Darien…. _

"So, Darien, how would you like to ditch this fucking place, and come to my apartment?" Bria whispered seductively. "W-what?" Darien stuttered, shocked. "Oh baby, you are so innocent." She giggled. "Huh??" Darien was beyond confused. "Kiss me." Bria commanded. "What the hell? No I'm not going to k-" Bria grabbed him and forced his lips onto hers. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth. He tried to get out, but this overwhelming darkness appeared and clouding his mind with passion and desire, making him weak.

_Inside Darien's Mind…. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" his conscience screamed. Darien's conscience was a mini Darien. __**(A.N. I will call Darien's conscience Mini Darien or MD) **__MD coughed as he saw the dark red passion and the pink desire fill his mind. Mini Darien cleared his throat and shouted, "Serena can walk out of the bathroom any second now!!"_

_Back in Reality…_

Darien pulled back from the kiss a little dazed. He hoped no one saw anything, and when he saw no one was even looking at them, he relaxed. "Aww, come on, hun. I-" Bria reeled back in shock and in a flash, Mina stood there, looking very weak and tired. "Mi-" Darien started to say, but suddenly she began speaking very fast. "Darien, I don't have much control, Ambria is planning to kill the others, please inform them, and help m-" Mina let out a loud cry of pain and in another flash, Ambria stood there.

"Stupid girl. I was just beginning to like this place. Listen to me Darien, tell ANYONE and I will tell stupid, naïve Serena that you came on to ME. Ta ta, love!" And she walked away just as the girls got finished with their 'meeting'. "Anything wrong, Muffin?" Serena asked. "Temple, now." Darien said.



_(Temple)_

As they came to the temple, they saw Mizuki there, with a stony expression. "Hey Mizuki, what's up?" Lita asked cheerfully. She didn't answer, instead saying, "Are we here for a meeting, or are we just going to hang out here?" "Meeting, Mizuki." Amy replied.

The second Raye slid the door closed, Darien told them everything… except for the kissing part. "Wait a minute, Mina is Bria?" Lita asked. "I knew I sensed something was wrong." Raye said. Amy sniffed, "What if we can't get her back?" "We will, Amy! One night, I heard Mina scream, 'SERENA!' I bet that is when Mina changed into Ambria. That's about the time when that new enemy showed up. Mina is Ambria who is Amber!" Serena exclaimed.

Mizuki's face was still stony and cold. "So, Darien, nothing else happened?" She asked. He thought for a moment and said, "No." Mizuki got up and shot a sum beam at Darien. "LIAR!" She screamed. "I SAW YOU! SHE GRABBED YOU AND KISSED YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES, YOU LYING BASTARD!" Mizuki screamed. Serena gasped. She was numb with all the emotions running through her veins. Fury, sadness, shock, and most of all, pain. "I can't even look at your face, Darien Shields." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Serena walked out saying, "I'm sorry, girls, can we continue this later without a certain SOMEONE."

**Yawn.. so tired.. 1:45 A.M. God… see how much I care for you readers…**

**Disclaimer: Okay okay… ****Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me…. ****Happy? sniff...**

**XOXOX**

**-sailormoonluver101**


	13. PLEASE READ:

**FIRST, I am NOT the author of this fic, but I AM the author's sister who knows her account password.**

**My sister would NEVER want an authors note on any of her stories, (she HATES them.) but I'm putting one on this one.**

**Well, I'm just going to say it. She's in the hospital. She is on life support. AND she's in a coma. Been in one for a few months now. A car crashed into hers. We're losing A LOT of hope of her waking up. **

**I am not a good writer to continue this for my sister, so this story IS discontinued….. BUT if someone wants to adopt it, I'm sure she would be okay with that. Actually, that would be better. Please leave a review if you want to adopt this…. **

**IF anyone DOES adopt this story, I will post who it is. Thank you for your patience.**

**-sailormoonluver101's baby sister **


	14. SORRY!

**Thanks for putting my sister in your thoughts, but I am just going to put this in two, simple words.**

**She died.**

**I don't really want to go into much detail, but she died because my family took her off life support. **

**I was devastated, but I talked to some people and now I'm trying to move on… **

**I know I said that I was going to put it up for adoption, but I just can't. I'm so sorry, but I don't feel comfortable sending my sister's work to a person I don't know that well. (no offense!!)**

**I'm actually giving the fanfic to my sister's best friend, who also has an account here, but to save you guys the trouble, she'll just write it on this account. Her real account it –TeAm EdWaRd32-. **

**Thank you guys for being ever so patient, and I promise that this will be the last time I will be taking an author's note here. (even though I'm not the author.) **

**-sailormoonluver101's lil sister**


	15. Chapter 13

**Prepare for a longgg author's note. If you guys didn't know, I'm Serenity Grace, but everyone just calls me Grace because my sister's name is Serenity Rose. I have no idea why our parents named us like that, but hey, it helped me get my first best friend, so I'm not complaining. (Kayla admitted to me that at first the only reason she talked to me when I came to her school was because my name was "Serenity") I am NOT sailormoonluver101, AKA, my best friend Kayla. If you haven't read the author's notes her younger sister put up, she died from a car accident last year. Her death devastated a lot of people, and I took it really hard. I have been going to grief therapy, and I'm trying my best to move on. I realize it has taken me a long time to actually try to continue it (about a year), and I hope RAFD will turn out as good as Kayla planned. She made a very basic outline for the story, so I will try to write along that. Please know that updates will probably be slow, so please be patient. Thank you for taking the time to understand my situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sprinting from the temple, Serena ran with tears blurring her vision. She could hear Darien shouting her name behind her, but Serena blocked it out. She ran and ran until she crashed into someone.

"Ugh, I'm so clumsy," Serena muttered as she picked herself up. She looked up to apologize when she realized who it was. Her cerulean blue eyes hardened into a glare as her mouth turned into a frown. Serena huffed and turned away, stomping off.

Grabbing her hand, Tuxedo Mask pleaded, "Serena, please, look at me." She faced him once more, glaring into his eyes. "Serena, I swear to god, I was going to push her away sooner; its just that she put this seduction spell or some crap like that on, and it messed me up. Please Serena. You have to believe me. I am telling the truth!" He looked at her sadly.

Silence.

It scared Darien. He would have taken a screaming Serena or even a crybaby Serena, but the silent one standing in front of him now was not the Serena he once knew. That's when he finally realized it. Serena grew up. Even though she still looked like the childish, hot- tempered Meatball Head he used to tease on the outside, it was clear she developed more maturely over the years.

Finally, Serena spoke. "I am done, Darien. I'm through with this. You teased me everyday, calling me stupid and an idiot. But I'd just stuck out my tongue and made a comeback. Then when we found out we were the star-crossed lovers from the Silver Millennium, you went to Beryl's side and fought for her, trying to kill me. But I knew you were just brainwashed like the others. Then you lost your memory and didn't seem to mind the flirtatious advances of Anne and didn't have a clue to who I was. But I just kept that hope that you might still be able to gain it back. I didn't doubt our love wasn't strong enough to keep the memories away. Then when you got your memory back and we were happy, you go and break up with me because of a dream. Once again, I hoped that I could become a stronger, better person for you. And finally, when we get back together after two years, you go and kiss another girl. I'm tired of making excuses for your mistakes, Darien. I can't do it anymore."

Serena could feel the tears coming back again, and she looked away. "My heart is so stupid, you know? Every single time, it beats faster every time I sense you. And my mind knows that it will just get broken again. But my heart doesn't care." She sighed. "I will always love you Darien. Forever and always. But if you want me back, you need to do way more than just claim you're telling the truth." Just then, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Serena, paparazzi found me. I'm running from them right now. No, I don't want to comment! Stupid leeches! I'm gonna try to lose them, so meet me at the place we agreed on," Mizuki said breathlessly.

"I'll see you there." Serena closed her phone and glanced at Darien. "Goodbye Darien." With a heavy heart, she walked away.

Faster than the speed of light, Mizuki ran toward the 'secret hiding place,' which was really just Serena's old house. She stopped in an alleyway, escaping from the paparazzi. Unbeknownst to her, a shadow moved closer toward her.

The shadow pulled her toward the darkness, muffling her helpless cries. Mizuki struggled against her offender, but she had no avail.

"Solstice Star P-" her transformation was cut off by the shadow's claw plunging into her heart. Mizuki didn't feel JUST pain.

Betrayal, hatred, and jealously ran through her veins. Bitter sadness pounded in her heart. Her face turned sickly white as her eyes turned dull. Mizuki's body slumped to the ground. Before she could see who her attacker was, blackness overtook her vision.

Meanwhile at the Tsukino residence, Serena sat patiently for Mizuki. Papa was at work, while Sammy was busy playing video games at the Crown Arcade. Mama was out shopping with her friends, which left Serena alone. Thirty-five minutes passed by, and she wondered if the press caught her cousin. The door was opened, and then slammed shut. She could see the golden locks of Mizuki.

"Sorry about the delay," Mizuki said breathlessly. "The damned leeches wouldn't get off my back." Her clothes were all wrinkled from running and hiding, and she wore dark sunglasses and a baseball hat.

Serena laughed, but felt something different about Mizuki. Something was off, and she couldn't place it.

Mizuki looked at her younger cousin. Serena screamed. For Mizuki's once light blue eyes were a dark, menacing pitch black.

"Sorry I deceived you into thinking I was your older cousin darlin'," the imposter drawled in a southern accent as she turned into a curvy, tall redhead. "but I'm really just a nice lookin' shade from the Negamoon. The name's Scarlett. Prince Diamond himself asked for me to bring you to him. So,"

She snapped her fingers, and shadows bonded Serena. She tried to break free, growing agitated as she couldn't. "Where's the real Mizuki Moone?" She growled.

Scarlett tsked, shaking her head. "Oh darlin', how can you be so blind? She's been here all along, silly goose!" Snapping her fingers once more, the shadows brought a young woman's body forward and dropped it.

Serena clenched her fists so hard, she drew blood. Her face was an unhealthy shade of white. Her once voluminous, thick blonde hair looked thin and limp. Mizuki's hand loosely held her transformation wand, and there was a gaping hole in where her heart should've been. Mizuki's clouded; lifeless eyes stared back at Serena.

Serena fought back a sob.

Because her cousin, her singing partner, her friend, her fellow teammate was dead.

* * *

**I think I'll stop here. And please don't get mad at me for killing Mizuki off. Kayla planned it all along. **

**Pray for the people in Haiti and Chile, please. Oh and review!**

**With anxiousness,**

**-*Serenity Grace**


End file.
